


The Best Day In The History of Mankind

by suzvoy



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-06
Updated: 2004-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is good at hiding his obsessions. Ahem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Day In The History of Mankind

## The Best Day In The History of Mankind

by Suz

<http://sjhw.net/suzvoy/svfic.html>

* * *

Schmooooop. Feedback kicks bunnies. Or something. 

For fromward. Just because :) _hugs_ Thank you. 

* * *

Lex had had enough. He'd been on the phone for most of the morning to his father (that alone was enough to test the mettle of most mens souls), he'd had a terrible night's sleep and subsquently felt as if someone had been rubbing sandpaper over his eyeballs, and Lois had written yet another treatise about the inherent evilness of the Luthor dynasty, somehow managing to avoid anything he could sue over. 

Add to all that the fact that he hadn't seen Clark for almost a week, and Lex officially categorised today as A Very Bad Day. Of course A Very Bad Day had only one solution - the room. He was Lex Luthor, after all, and he was quite certain that he was never supposed to have bad days. They were quirks of fate, anomalies, and he was well within his rights to do whatever it took to see to it that bad days improved. 

Telling his assistant that he'd be unavailable for the next half an--no, the next forty-five minutes, he also instructed that the next time his father rang, she was to tell him that he could pull out his hair in frustration for all Lex cared. (the look worked for him after all, with the possible exception of on a certain quasi-gay superhero/best friend/idiot). 

And pushed the button that revealed the elevator. 

No one else knew about the elevator. No one else was supposed to. He'd had it specially installed himself after LuthorCorp became LexCorp, and then ensured that everyone involved in designing and building it was very well compensated before being sent someplace far, far away from Metropolis. 

Lex was very good at hiding his obsessions. 

As the doors opened he stepped inside, preening a little when he pressed the button - the only button there at all - that would take him to his destination. For the most part he was happy to share his achievements, but he also enjoyed those times where he had something that was just for _him_. 

His little secret. 

The elevator stopped moving eventually, depositing him on one of the LexCorp building's lower floors, into a room that didn't exist on any of the building plans (that'd taken another pay-off, but Lex was a very rich man). 

Approaching the specially built window - he could see out but no one could see in - Lex could already feel the tension slipping out of his body as he bent over and looked through the telescope. 

There were certain advantages that came with working next door to the Daily Planet. 

As the telescope zoomed directly in on Clark Kent, Lex decided this was one of them. 

Lex had been the luckiest man alive the day Clark had gained enough pull from Perry to choose where he wanted to sit. It made sense for Clark - he _loved_ the sun, practically glowed under it, and they'd long ago deduced it was the source of his powers. 

Clark moving desks had been a very happy coincidence for Lex, because it made following his obsession that much easier. When Clark wasn't off chasing down a story he was almost always sitting at his desk with the window wide open, revelling in the sun. 

Just like now. 

Lex sighed, taking in the tanned skin, Clark's smile as he tapped happily away at his keyboard (when he was in direct sunlight nothing ever seemed to bother him, which worked well for Lex because Clark's always cheerful mood tended to piss Lois off), and thought that as far as obsessions went, this really wasn't that bad. 

His father's antics this morning no longer bothered him, and the moment he got back to his office he was burning the latest edition of the Daily Planet - not to mention the voodoo doll he had of a certain Miss Lane. 

Just to get rid of them. 

Obviously. 

It really was amazing what a dose of Clark could accomplish. Clark didn't even have to be aware of it, he simply had to _be_ , and Lex's Very Bad Days invariably turned into Very Good Days Indeed. 

Seeing that Clark was grabbing his mug and standing up - they still didn't know if he could actually get addicted to caffeine, but Clark was apparently giving it a good try - Lex took the opportunity to stand up for a moment. He really should think about bringing a chair down here. Something leather. Comfortable. Maybe with a vibrate function. 

It was as he was mulling over the advantages of a La-Z-Boy chair and his inherent disgust at owning anything with that kind of name that he heard the elevator moving. 

Someone was calling the elevator from his office. 

Lex didn't panic. It wasn't very becoming. But when he realised who the one person who'd be able to sneak into his office so quickly in broad daylight with no one noticing was, he _did_ quietly freak out. 

Deciding that the best defense was offense, he pushed the telescope legs together and leant it against the wall. Positioning himself resting against the wall opposite, by the time the elevator doors opened he looked for all the world like a man looking out over the city. 

Not obsessively watching his best friend. 

"You know, Lex," a familiar voice began, "I have this thing called super vision." Clark was in front of him already, grinning. "You may have heard of it." 

Well. So much for that plan. "Is that right?" 

"Oh yes," Clark nodded. "It reveals the strangest things. Just a few months ago, for example, I was looking at this very building when I realised that my best friend was looking at _me_. He does that every so often, you see." 

"Does he now?" Lex asked, liking very much the way Clark was slowly inching closer to him. "Maybe he was having a bad day." 

"Maybe." Closer still. 

Clark's face was very very close and Lex couldn't quite believe this was happening. Still, his brain was his brain despite everything, and when it heard something interesting it had to go after it. "And why were you looking at the LexCorp building?" 

"I figure for much the same reason," he replied, shrugging slightly. 

Lex was pressed against the wall now, trapped between it and Clark. He really wasn't complaining. "What would that be?" He'd never seen Clark be so...so... _not_ Clark. 

God, it was hot. 

Leaning down to sniff him - _sniff_ him! - Clark spoke into Lex's neck. "I'm in love with him." 

Lex was actually frozen still when Clark lifted his head back up and kissed him. When he recovered and it sank in that _Clark_ was kissing him, that _Clark_ was in love with him, Lex rapidly took control of the situation until Clark was the one against the wall. Clark tasted so good, _so good_ but Lex had to pull away and when he did it was to utter one phrase: 

"Why didn't you say something earlier?!" 

"What can I say?" Clark said impishly, which really didn't seem very superhero-like. Lex doubted Batman would ever be able to pull that one off. "Guess I have a fondness for seeing you trying to act like you're up to nothing when you clearly have been." 

Lex should have glared. Would have on A Very Bad Day. 

Today? Today was The Best Day In The History of Mankind, so Lex just leant forward and showed Clark exactly why. 

**~FINIS**


End file.
